


Fucked If I Know

by Moonshine_Givens



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Bondage, M/M, Non Consensual, Object Insertion, Rape, Spanking, arm binder, leg binder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Givens/pseuds/Moonshine_Givens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwan gets a bit too drunk and Thiago takes advantage of a teachable moment. (IN NO WAY ACTUALLY BASED ON THESE MEN EXCEPT FOR THEIR PRETTY BODIES! SO SORRY I'M SHALLOW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked If I Know

**Author's Note:**

> FICTION FICTION THIS IS PURE FICTION WE DON'T KNOW THEM WE JUST THINK THEY'RE PRETTY AND WANT TO DO BAD THINGS TO THEM SORRY SO SORRY D:  
> Please forgive our trespasses, we know exactly what we do, yet we're simple perverted fangirls, so really, you should expect this from us.  
> I like bondage and Iwan, She likes object insertion, noncon and Thiago.  
> We made it work.  
> Incase you don't know one of them, visual aides:  
> Thiago: http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-jqR5CU2jIVE/TwMy7b3STvI/AAAAAAAACAg/jNFnl_x1TIg/s1600/thiago-lacerda.jpg  
> Iwan: http://24.media.tumblr.com/0038aab57001a42d85d2f939609603df/tumblr_mn5ge2fr6P1qb99yjo1_500.jpg  
> (AGAIN IN NO WAY BASED ON REALITY WE ARE BODY SNATCHERS OMG)

Iwan awoke in a rush of pain. Not the kind he expected; the headache and full bladder from an evening of overindulging. No, this was strain in his arms and an odd unrelenting pressure around his legs. He started panicking when he couldn’t move his arms. Blinking awake, Iwan found himself laying on his stomach in a strange bed. His arms were held behind him and his legs encased, from ankle to mid thigh, in black leather. Otherwise, he was naked. “What?” 

Thiago walked slowly towards the bed, into Iwan’s line of sight. He was a vision, wearing only black boxers. “Hey, love, you're awake at last. I trust you still remember me, yes?” 

His voice was deep and smooth and Iwan would have, at any other time, found the accent endearing. Instead, he tried to hide his fear with anger, struggling onto his side and demanding, “Bloody hell, get me out of these!”

Thiago smiled broadly, “And here was I, hoping for the politeness of the British people. I mean, you are from England, no? I can never really place accents.”

Iwan tried to calm his breathing as his body wanted to panic, yet fighting against the binders only reminded him of how helpless he was. “Please, just let me go? I won't say anything. Please!”

Thiago sat on the edge of the bed, body angled towards Iwan, a hand slowly reaching for Iwan’s face. “Oh, Iwan, you'll say enough, I'm sure. Now, do try to remember? Where. did. we. met?”

Iwan choked back a sob and clenched his eyes shut as he tried to think, “I don't know. I went to a party, I got pissed. We met there?”

Thiago’s fingertips brushed the side of Iwan’s face tenderly, tracing his fluttering eyelashes. He had a great laugh, even if it was directed at Iwan’s discomfort. “Pissed doesn't even begin to describe what you got, Iwan, love. I would call you ‘chapado’ if I were back home. I'll tell you what, if you can remember my name, my full name, I'll let you go. If you can't... well, I'll have to teach you a lesson on good manners.”

Iwan pulled away from the touch with a whimper, eyes wide in fear and full of tears about to spill. “I-- I don't remember! Please, I'm sorry. Please, I don't remember. Let me go!” he pleaded, voice cracking as panic took over and he began to struggle.

Thiago moved quickly, holding Iwan down, face pressed into the bed, pinning Iwan there with his much heavier body, right arm against the back of Iwan’s neck. “Now, now, that's not our deal, Iwan. And you don't get to make demands in this current position. Besides,” Thiago laughed again, left hand travelling down Iwan’s restrained body, “You were very eager last night. Begging for me to take you home like a whore.” He leans in, whispering against Iwan’s ear, “What's my name?”

“Oh God,” Iwan trembled under Thiago, gasping for breath and wracking his brain. There were bits and pieces of last night. He’d met someone at the house party. There should be a name. “Starts with a T? The-something? Fuck, please! I don't remember!”

Thiago pulled Iwan’s head up by the hair, exposing his neck. “Guess what, Iwan?” Thiago’s tongue licked at the straining lines of his neck, “You are getting warm.” Light kisses peppered Iwan’s damp skin, “but ‘T-something’ is not good enough!” Thiago pulled his hair sharply to emphasize his point, biting hard at his neck

Iwan yelped in pain and tried pointlessly to pull away, “Please don't do this, please! I'm sorry!”

Suddenly, Thiago got up and walked away, leaving Iwan with a casual, “I'll be right back.”

Iwan should try to-- anything, to escape, somehow, but his body collapsed in exhaustion, face against the sheets, wiping off the tears. “Christ, God please,” he whispered hysterically, only falling silent when Thiago came back, this time without any clothes on. With his hands behind his back; Iwan instantly dreaded what Thiago had hidden. 

“Okay, Iwan, let's change the game again, shall we? I don't want you to feel like you're being punished for nothing. So look, I'm gonna talk about how we met to help you remember my name. And then I'll ask you. If you can't remember, you'll get punished. If you remember, you're free. We'll keep playing until I'm out of punishments or you remember. What do you think of that?”

It’s absurd, Iwan realized and sobbed in desperation, this game, this situation, how he got here. And he remembers fleeting moments now, yes, he had begged. This, though, he hadn’t asked for this, hadn’t been consulted, hadn’t consented. Trussed up as he was, there was nothing he could do but nod, turning his head to watch the man wearily. “Okay?” 

Thiago knelt behind Iwan, long fingers fanning over his ass cheeks. “But, you see, I already asked you twice and you already got it wrong. So, I have to punish you. Twice. It's the rules of the game.” He slapped Iwan’s ass six times, thrice on each cheek, not too hard. Enough to have Iwan gritting his teeth to hold back the whimpers, and moans, as the flash of pain spreads into bearable heat.

Thiago watched Iwan’s white ass turn pink before reaching for the lube and spreading it all over the colorful drink straws he’d brought. One at a time, he slowly inserted straws into Iwan’s unprepared asshole.

“What! No, no please, what are you doing? Stop! Oh, christ,” Iwan strained to see, groaning indignantly when Thiago showed him the straws and pressed another in.

Laughing loudly, Thiago enjoyed the view of the straws disappearing into Iwan’s body. “You saying you don't like it, Iwan? You can always stop it.”

“Theo?” Iwan guessed, trying to be still to avoid shifting the things inside him.

Leaning against Iwan, body pressing him down, Thiago’s lubed fingers playing with the straws in his ass. “Try to remember, you got to the party a bit before midnight, do you remember that? You got there with a couple of friends. Who were they?”

Gasping at the odd sensation, Iwan stuttered, “Jamie and-- and Jonny.”

“Yes, good, Iwan, good. The three of you got there and went right outside, by the garden. Do you remember whose party it was?”

Iwan shuddered as Thiago’s nose and breath brushed against the back of his neck. A hand smoothed over Iwan’s thighs and he clenched them together reflexively. “No. No, I didn't know them, Jonny did.”

Strong hands started massaging his shoulders, sensually easing the strain. “Good thing this isn't about them. You got there with a half empty bottle of vodka. I was smoking outside and asked you for a sip. Can you remember my name now, Iwan?”

Laying his cheek against the bed, Iwan held in a moan as Thiago soothed the ache in his muscles, memory flooding back, “Thiago?”

Thiago turned Iwan’s head and kissed him deeply, tongue thrusting in, hand slipping under to rub lightly over Iwan’s cock. “Yes, yes, Iwan. Oh, you’re so good. You see, you can behave! Do you remember my last name as well?”

He gasped agianst Thiago’s mouth, confused by the emotions Thiago’s praise evoked. “No. No, I’m shit with last names.”

“Oh, but you'll remember mine,” he promised, pressing the straws in before withdrawing them, one by one. As soon as they're all out, he rubbed his cock against Iwan’s naked ass cheeks, slipping through the lubed crease. “You remember we talked, Iwan? You asked me where I was from.”

Flushing all over, Iwan rolled up onto Thiago’s dick, cock getting hard where it's trapped underneath him, babbling his thoughts, not even realizing it wasn’t a question. “Spanish, no, Portuguese.. Brazil?”

With a moan against Iwan’s neck, Thiago licked along his shoulder, spreading his ass cheeks with sure fingers, head of his cock rubbing against his opening. “So good, meu Deus, oh... yes, Iwan, yes. We talked about acting, remember that? I told you you should search for me. I told you my last name, Iwan. What's my name?”

Iwan was trying to remember, biting at his lip while pressing up for more, of Thiago’s tongue, fingers, cock. “No, I remember talking, a bit. I can't.. please, I don't bloody remember!”

Thiago pulled away from him suddenly, slapping Iwan’s ass hard enough to make his whole body jerk on the bed. More followed, unrelenting and much harder than before. Iwan’s ass was throbbing and he was crying, writhing in pain. Thiago finally moved away, reaching for something under the bed. It was Iwan’s empty bottle of vodka. “You remember this, at least? Or is your memory that far gone?”

Iwan nodded through his sniffles, “Yes.”

Smiling down at Iwan and lubing the neck of the bottle in front of his eyes, Thiago said, “Good, 'cause you're gonna get fucked by it right now.”

“No! Oh god please please please no!” Iwan screamed and wormed away frantically as Thiago knelt behind him again, rubbing the rim of the bottle in circles against Iwan’s hole.

Thiago stopped him easily, taking his hip in a tight grip, fingers digging into his skin. “You can stop this, Iwan, love, gorgeous, amor, you can stop it.” He leaned down one more time, pressing the bottle harder, but not quite pushing in, “Whats. my. name?”

“Thiago! I don't... I don't remember,” Iwan whined from deep in his chest, frozen in fear.

The bottle shoved inside harshly, stretching Iwan apart. The neck sunk in without much problem, but it stuck where the bottle widened. Thiago pulled it back a bit, before thrusting it in again, this time putting more force into it, twisting the bottle around as if to literally screw it into him. Iwan screamed when his muscle finally spread around the thick glass. 

“Do you remember now?” Thiago whispers to him, but Iwan couldn't reply. Tremors wracked his body, so full of the glass, it was pressing at all the right places, and yet Iwan was terrified it may break if he moved.

Thiago slapped his ass and Iwan broke down in uncontrollable sobbing, “Ohgodohgodplease, take it out, take it out! I don't KNOW! PLEASE! Help me! Oh god, a hint! Please, a hint!”

Twisting the bottle around one more time, he gave Iwan time to get used to the foreign object. “A hint, hm? You couldn't pronounce it at first. I told you... slowly... how to say it.” Thiago reached under Iwan’s body, hand encircling his cock, other poised on the bottle, twisting it with each word, “It starts... with... an...’L’.”

Cock surging against Thiago’s hand, Iwan clenched his eyes shut, “L.. La... Lacer-something fuck fuck fuck!”

Thiago sighed deeply against Iwan’s shoulder, leaning his forehead on Iwan’s heated skin, “It's no use. I want you to know, Iwan, that this is a double lesson. First, you should learn to drink less - a boy like you could fall at the wrong hands, and what would we do then? Secondly, and I want you to pay attention to this,” he licked his way over to Iwan’s ear, bit the lobe lightly, sucked it into his mouth, fisting Iwan’s cock to full hardness. “You shall never. ever. forget. my name.” 

Thiago leaned back again and started thrusting the bottle in and out at a fast pace, hard thrusts that shook Iwan’s entire body. He heaved with overwhelming sensations, body held tight and constrained while the bottle fills him beyond open, thighs twitching as his balls pull up, gasping in shock as an orgasm threatens. “Please!” he whined pitifully.

“Please, who? Say my name, c'mon,” Thiago bit at Iwan’s shoulder, fingers tightening around his cock, rubbing lube all over the leaking head.

“Thiago! Thiago Lacer--” Iwan bit at the sheets when he couldn't supply the rest, muscles tensing and locking down, every touch pushing him one step closer to coming. “Thiago Thiago Thiago Lacer-- Grrr! Lacerda? Thiago Lacerda! Pleasepleaseplease!” Iwan cried, thrusting, as well as he can, back to take the bottle then forward into Thiago’s fist.

“Yes! Yes!” Thiago praised and thrust the bottle deep once again, before falling still. “So good, amor, so good for me... tell me. What do you want? Tell me.”

Moaning loud, Iwan pleads breathlessly, “Want to come, want to come, please please, oh god, Thiago, please, fuck me, I want you to fuck me until I come, God,” Iwan bit his lips together to stop the flood of words, body aching for release.

Thiago pulled the bottle out gently, spreading Iwan’s ass with both hands and filling Iwan with his cock very, very slowly. They both moaned when he bottomed out. Thiago started thrusting in a brutal pace, pulling at Iwan’s hips to adjust their angle until he’s stabbing Iwan’s prostate. He jerked Iwan off roughly, cock fucking Iwan deep. "You gonna come? You gonna scream my name?”

He did, Iwan screamed into the bed, “Thiago!” Bucking to meet Thiago’s every movement, Iwan’s orgasm ripped through him with a violent shake, muscles clamping down on Thiago’s cock, soft and warm compared to the bottle, coming all over those torturous fingers.

Hips stuttering, Thiago came deep inside Iwan’s warmth, feeling the muscles clenching and milking him as Iwan’s body trembled under his hands. He melted over Iwan with a sigh, cock still buried deep, come already leaking from Iwan. Only for a moment, though. When he regained his breath, he pulled out, spreading Iwan’s cheeks to see his artwork: Iwan’s puffy, red rim, opening and closing around nothing, unable to fully shut, ass cheeks red and hot under his fingers.

He gave Iwan one last slap and sat up. “Good. I'm sure you'll remember me now.”

Iwan collapsed boneless and exhausted against the bed, panting to catch his breath. “Please... Thiago, please don't leave me like this,” he asked quietly.

With a broad smile, Thiago answers, almost innocently, “Of course not, amor. You behaved so well, after all.” He reached for Iwan again, unlacing the arm binder with care and tenderness, massaging Iwans limbs as he freed them.

The feeling slowly returned to his limbs and Iwan groaned, gingerly rolling his shoulders with a wince, thoroughly confused and incredibly tired. Once Thiago had the leg binder off, he rolled onto his back. 

Thiago withdrew, asking softly, “Do you wanna sleep now?”

Iwan watched him for a moment, trying to make sense of this man and what had just happened. “Am I going to wake up in any form of bondage?”

Thiago smiled, “No, not this time, no. I do believe you've learned your lessons, haven't you?”

“Not going to forget that any time soon, trust me,” Iwan blushed but nodded as Thiago slowly leaned in, allowing Iwan time to back out of the kiss, if he wanted. He didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO yeah, don't stay and spend the night with someone who pulls this shit, but this is fiction and so, I do what I want. 
> 
> /and so throws the fic and runs away to her special hell
> 
> (is2g it's back to the barricade boys now, tho this is essentially their fault)


End file.
